simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons: Hit
A late PS2 prototype of The Simpsons: Hit & Run was leaked on January 23, 2019. Almost all of the game's content is finalized, with most of the differences being relatively minor. This version contains an odd bug if emulated where the characters appear upside down when driving vehicles. Map file In the root of the game disc is SRR2.MAP, a file that maps out all of the game's backend functions. According to this file, this specific prototype of the game was a nightly build. In-game differences Level 1 Level 1 cutscene * The cutscene still uses the earlier models. The animation is also more slapstick and comical than the final's. S-M-R-T * Lisa's science project is placed in front of the Family Sedan, meaning that the player can simply drive into it to pick it up. Petty Theft Homer * Barney's cooler pickup is placed further away from him. Flowers By Irene * The cutscene's audio mastering is unfinished and very inconsistent. This is especially noticeable with Homer's line "Marge, that black van is spying on us" being 9 dB louder than the rest and clearly clipping. The Fat and Furious * Due to a programming mistake, Homer's initial line when talking to Mr. Burns is overridden by him saying "There he is!" (a line that goes unused in the final game). This line was most likely meant to be said upon first arriving at Burns' Mansion and seeing Mr. Burns, however one of the programmers made a mistake and put it in the wrong stage. In the final game this was never fixed, but due to some other changes to the game's code, it was instead overridden by the correct line. Stonecutters' Tunnel * A music track (stone_cutter_spoof) unused in the final game plays outside the Stonecutters' Tunnel. This same track can actually be heard in the final game in Level 7 if the player manages to break out of the level's boundaries and goes to where the music would play, as the area containing the power plant and rich side was cut. Power Plant * Unlike the final game, the power plant has a reverb effect whilst inside. Interestingly, the reverb also affects the menu sounds in the phone booth, and this could be part of the reason why it was removed. Level 2 Better Than Beef * The location of the satellite is moved further away from the player. Level 6 Going to the Lu' The HUD icon was changed from a kid to the School Bus in the final game. Interestingly, the image was the only part of the file that was replaced, and as such the bus is still named "kids.p3d" and is located in the objects folder (instead of the vehicles folder). It also uses a blue-purple background colour, unlike the yellow colour of all other vehicle icons. Set to Kill A timer was added in the final version of the mission. This was likely done to increase the difficulty of a late-game mission, as without it the mission would've been very easy. Level 7 Rigor Motors The final objective to enter the Simpsons' house is still present. This was commented out in the final. Text differences Any mention of the PS2 memory card was made less verbose. Text was made more specific. The text that appears upon collecting all the collector cards in the game is different. Audio differences banjo_main The audio mastering on this track is slightly different. Oddities minigamecam A misplaced version of minigamecam.p3d is loose inside the main art folder. This model seems to use an earlier format that provides export data. With it, the following details can be found: * Models were made in Maya. * The game's project folder was referenced as 'Simpsons 2', possibly with it being the second Simpsons game developed by Radical after their first instalment, The Simpsons: Road Rage. Vehicle scripts TT.con is missing from the prototype, despite the model assets being present. Misc * Handling is still called "stability" in the Phone Booth like what was shown in early screenshots. * The sun flare effect is incomplete and can still be seen through walls. * Players can kick NPCs while indoors. * The player character does not perform a victory animation upon finishing a street race. * Wasp AI is more aggressive to dodging attacks than in the final game. * If a player's memory card is unformatted, the prototype has the option to format it for them, while the final game just displays an error. * There are a number of differences in the startup screen videos: ** The Fox Interactive music is different. ** The Gracie Films video appears to be taken directly from the TV series, while in the final game it has a higher quality. ** The Radical Entertainment video uses the same sound effects as in The Simpsons: Road Rage, with the added recording of Snake's voice also present in the final game. * The bonus cutscene, 500 Yard Gash, has some extended sequences and certain parts were reanimated. * Level 7 actually contains some road nodes for the area past the blocked-off bridge, although they are extremely limited. * The Phone Booth menu accessible with the "Unlock All Vehicles" cheat code contains entries for a set of vehicles listed as "N/A XX" (the X's being replaced with numbers), along with another vehicle listed as "Charred Husk". Selecting the former will have no effect, and selecting the latter will spawn the wreck vehicle that appears after certain vehicles are destroyed. Driving this vehicle over a Wrench pickup does not do anything. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run